


Mine

by angelus2hot



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Love You, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: She's tired of being treated like a kid.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Mine  
>  **Fandom:** From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Seth Gecko/Kate Fuller  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 1,326  
>  **Summary:** She's tired of being treated like a kid.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase "Free Space-Mine" on my Fluff bingo card 7 [Feb 2019 Bingo!](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2644343.html) at 1_million_words

Kate planted her feet firmly in the middle of the sidewalk and folded her arms over her chest. “I am not a kid.” She snarled through clenched teeth as she glared daggers at him.

_Why in the hell was she so angry with him? He was positive he hadn’t done anything at the moment to deserve it._ “What are you talking about?”

“You.”

Seth rolled his eyes. _He didn’t need this shit._ “Look, Kate. I have no idea what you’re talking about and frankly right now I don’t give a fuck either. There will be plenty of time later for you to blame me for whatever shit you can come up with but right now we need to get the hell out of here.” If he wasn’t mistaken the bleached blonde behind the counter had already pushed the silent alarm. They had mere minutes at best to get gone.

She knew her timing sucked they really did need to be making tracks to elsewhere but Kate was fed up with the ‘kid’ treatment coming from Seth. He needed to see her for what she was. “I’m not a kid.” Kate repeated more quietly. “You think I’m a kid.”

_Ah._ A light dawned as it finally occurred to Seth what Kate was talking about. “No. I don’t.”

His admission was news to her. “How do you think of me?”

He shook his head in exasperation. “Let’s get the fuck out of here and I’ll tell you.” 

When she didn’t move but instead opened her mouth to speak Seth had had enough. Without another word her snagged her by her waist and half dragged half carried her to the waiting car.

“Seth, people are watching.”

_Shit!_ Seth glanced around to see a handful of people watching them with wide eyed fascination. She was right. That wasn’t good at all. They needed to get out of there now. He slid his arm further around her waist and pulled her closer as he increased his pace. “Then act like you’re enjoying yourself.”

Kate wasn’t stupid. She knew Seth was only holding her like this for their audience’s delectation, in the hopes anyone watching would believe they were lovers having a heated conversation before making up. But she still couldn’t stop herself from melting into his embrace. “Whatever you say, darling.” 

It was all he could do not to falter at the endearment as the tone of her voice sent shivers down his spine. _Two could play at that game._ “We’re almost there, baby.” His fingers dug into her hip as his hand tightened around her. “I can’t wait to get you home and have you all to myself.” A wicked smile crossed his face at her gasp.

“Me either.” Kate whispered with a teasing smile.

An old man walked passed them and gave Seth an approving nod. Hopefully they had managed to curtail any doubts that they were anything other than two lovers out for a stroll.

A few minutes later they were in the car and driving out of the city limits. Kate didn’t even try to speak to Seth. She was still too angry. 

Seth didn’t know why she was quiet; he was only thankful that she was. He had to make sure they weren’t followed and to do that he needed to pay attention to the road.

It wasn’t long before Seth pulled up in front of what looked like a no-tell motel, cut the engine and turned his head to look at her. “Kate, I...” He paused. This wasn’t the place to have the conversation he knew was coming. “I’ll get the key.”

Kate was still seething when Seth drove them to the other side of the motel, got out and ushered her into the room.

As soon as the door was shut and locked Seth whirled around to face her. “Okay, what in the hell is wrong with you today?”

“Me?” Kate was so angry she couldn’t even look at him, instead she glanced around the room taking in the one twin sized bed with a faded blue bedspread on top.

“Yes, you. You don’t see me bitching and then pulling the silent treatment.” Seth almost laughed out loud at the thought. He had never been one to hold anything in. When he was angry everyone knew it.

She glared at him. “You think I’m a kid. You treat me like a kid. No matter what I do you...”

“I’ve told you that’s not true.” Seth stepped closer. ““I haven’t thought of you as a kid in a long time, Princess.”

Her heart began to beat faster at his nearness and she quickly repeated her question from earlier. “How do you think of me?” 

“Let me ask you something first.” At her nod he continued, “What do you want from me, Kate?” After the way they had met and the things that had happened along the way he found it hard to believe that she would want anything from him.

Her eyes widened, her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. _How was she supposed to answer that question? How could she tell him that even though she had been scared to death she had wanted him from the very first moment they had met?_ Kate swallowed hard the sound echoing around them in the tiny motel room. _There was no way she could tell him how much she wanted him, how she dreamed of him at night or of how she thought she would go crazy from wanting and not having him._ She raised her eyes and stared into his. At the look on his face Kate was positive everything she had thought she was thinking she had actually said out loud. With her eyes Kate pleaded, _Please tell me you didn’t hear any of that._

With an expression that clearly said he would love to but couldn’t; Seth whispered huskily, “You really want me?”

After all this time there was no way Kate was about to deny it. “Yes.”

A whoosh of air escaped him but before he could say anything Kate jumped in, “How do you think of me?”

Seth took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. It was time to lay his cards on the table. “As mine.”

A look of bewildered joy began to spread across Kate’s face. “Since when?”

“From the moment we met I wanted you; I wanted to make you mine to my greatest shame.” Before she could ask Seth continued, “Because you were a... forgive me... kid and I knew better than to want you, to want anything from you especially not the things I wanted but I couldn’t stop myself. Every time I was near you I wanted you. I told myself I would get over it but I couldn’t.” He reached up and caressed a lock of her hair laying across her shoulder. “Do you want to be mine?” 

“I...”

But before she could say anything Seth continued to speak. “Keep in mind before you say anything that if you say yes it’ll be forever. I’m not going to worry about our age differences nor will I worry about the life I lead. You will be a part of it and I won’t let you go not ever. You will belong to me as much as I will belong to you. So think carefully, Kate.”

“Yes.” Kate didn’t even have to think about it. She had waited long enough for him why would she ever change her mind. “I will always be yours, Seth.” With a huge smile on her face she stepped into his embrace, leaned her head back inviting him to kiss her.

With one hand around her waist, Seth slid his other hand into her hair. He tightened his fingers in the silken strands, pulled gently urging her to look him in the eyes. “Mine.” Seth growled before he lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss.


End file.
